Noah Goes Crazy and Stuff
Noah Goes Crazy and Stuff is an episode of Noah 10. It is also the first episode co-written by Rob. Episode We saw a green and red light suddenly collide, as the two light's filled the area. After the flashes disappeared, we saw Four Arms and Rath. It zooms in on the aliens. Four Arms has a red trix, and Rath has a green one. "Give it up, Albedo!" Yelled Noah. "Make me!" Albedo replied. They both jumped into the air, and slammed at each other. Albedo falls and slides, but Noah flies backwards hitting the wall of what appears to be a cave. A boulder falls, hits Noah, and then rolls off of him. He reverted back. "Adios Segurason!" Said Albedo. Albedo hopped away. The screen then fades to black. Noah wakes up and finds himself surrounded by plumbers. "Aw'dee?" Noah said, making a stupid face. "Noah? You alright?" Asked a Plumber. "Where's mah cheesecake!?!?" Noah yelled. "We didn't buy any..." Another Plumber said. "I WANT MEOW MIX!" Noah screamed. Noah looked at the Matrix. "OOH SHINY!" Noah slapped it down and transformed into Terraspin. Noah flies away. "WEE!" Noah shot random air blasts at buildings. "What's going on with that kid?" A Plumber asked. "He's gone crazy! And stuff..." Said another plumber. Noah is still flying around blasting stuff. He eventually crashes into a cybernetic kitten flying through the 5th dimension. Noah goes flying down to the ground. He crashes into a building and reverts back. "...Do you like waffles?" He said in a stupid voice. Meanwhile... Kierra, Jack, and Erika are watching the news. "Be on the look out for an idiot with a Gir shirt and a watch, m'k! He turns into flying turtles, epic looking technologic blob, and some other dummies. M'k!" said the news guy. "Epicfaildescription." said Noah. "Epic fail YO MAMA." said the news guy. "B-bu-buuuttttt-but my mama isn't an epic fail!" said Noah. "Epic fail at saying butt." said the news guy. '._.' Noah tried to say but went "dot-underscore-dot". Suddenly, Plumbers burst a hole through the wall and break the TV, too. "TTEEEEVVEEEEEEE!" Noah screams in slow motion. "YOUR UNDER-ARREST FOR BEING UTTERLY STUPID." The plumbers say. "A'dweeeeee?" Noah says and slaps the watch. "WATH!" "It's Rath, you idiot." says a Plumber. "NU, ITSS WWAAAATTHHH." says Noah, and scratches at the plumber. Noah runs away, screaming 'I WANT MAI MOMMEH!'. The plumber gets up, grabs a walky talky and says... "GET HIM!" The Plumbers in ships are chasing Noah. "What's my catchphrase? Oh yeah. GET OFF MY LAWN, PLUMBERS!" Noah yelled. Noah then stupidly runs into a wall. Kierra, Jack, and Erika come out of nowhere and blast the Plumbers away. "GIVE HIM A BREAK. He's stupid." Said Jack. "WHOOOOOOO, ARE YOU CALLING THAT WORD." said Noah. Suddenly, the screen closes up on Noah. "I LIKE TRAINZ." CHOOOO CHOOO! "...." says Jack, Kierra, and Erika. Suddenly, a train runs them over. They live, but are injured. Noah stares at the plumbers. "I..LIKE..TR-" "RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN" says the plumbers. The Plumbers run. "Is this a real episode?" Kierra asked. Um, maybe? "If you guys are done breaking the fourth wall, let's get to the idiot." Said Jack. The three went to Noah. "DOUGHNUTS." Noah transformed into Shocksquatch and pushed everyone away with his furryness. He then electrocuted everyone. "CHOO CHOO" Noah ran away. "That happened." Erika said. Where Noah is.. Suddenly, a giant kitty landed in front of Noah. "YOU MUST COME INSIDE OF ME AND GO THROUGH TONS OF OBSTACLEZ AND STUFFZ SO U CAN BE NORMALZ AND STUFFZ SO COME ON MANZ." said the kitty. "Mmmk." said Noah. He jumped up the Kitty's throat, but suddenly got stuck. The cat started coughing, and spit Noah out in a hairball. "Oops, hairball." said the cat. Noah jumped back up the cat's throat. They flew away like a pig! The landed in an obstacle course. "You shall pass these trials to get your intelligence back! Do you accept!?" The kitty said. Noah burped. "I'll take that as a yes." Said the kitty. Noah ran through a puddle of acid. He came out and his legs were burned all crispy like! "Mah legs smell tasty!" Noah said. Noah transformed into Upgrade and reformed his legs. He walked to the next obstacle, where a giant door is. "WHAT IS THE PASSWORD." says the door. "(BEEP) YOU!" says Noah. "DUDE, DO U KNO HOW MEAN THAT EES!" the door says, between tears and coughs. "No man, that's the password." Said Noah. "Oh. OK." Said the door. The door opened. Noah walked into him. The next obstacle...was beating The kitty in a game of Mario Kart! They both grabbed a controller and played. Noah selected Yoshi while Kitty was Bowser. "I'm gonna win!" Said Kitty. "I WONED!" Noah shouted. "Oh poop." Said kitty. Noah exited through another door ("Password?" "(BEEP) YOU!" "DX MEANIE! Fine. Go in.") He went to a tube that had a green brain inside. "It's so meowzers!" Noah said. "I shall gift you with your lost brain smartness." Said the Brain. The Brain shot a blast at Noah's head. The screen turned black. Noah wakes up in the Plumber infirmary. "What happened? Hey! I'm smarticle again!" Noah said. "This is the most random episode of this show..." Said a Plumber. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis (Minor) *Erika Landis (Minor) *Kierra Allsop (Minor) *Plumbers Aliens *Four Arms (Albedo) *Rath (2x) *Terraspin *Shocksquatch *Upgrade Villains *Albedo *Kitty-Man Trivia *This is the first episode to be co-written by Rob Macaroni. *This is the most random episode of the series....so far.... Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes